


Balance

by Technoblade



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cybertron
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Transformers: Cybertron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technoblade/pseuds/Technoblade
Summary: With the war and its end far behind them, two souls meant to exist as one search for how such balance can be made when neither knows just what it feels like.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff, so I wrote fluff, and nothing can stop me. 
> 
> (Makes reference to the events of Armada, Energon, and Cybertron, but is set far after Cybertron.)

_'So long as hatred remains, I am impervious to attack.'_

That was the funny thing about it all: For ages now, the hatred between them had not been. Other emotions had, of course--the hurt, the anger, the fury, and, occasionally, joy--but the hatred had been cast away, melting into the ethos of what was the background of their existence: Balance. Darkness and Light, Faith and Despair, the two co-existing side-by-side in an endless sea of rolling waves and mysterious depths. For all to remain as the Universe intended, one could not remain without the constant pull of the other dragging them back into the forefront of all living things. Such was their purpose, and that was how it was always meant to be.

Armor plating had been cracked and broken, cast aside on countless battlefields while desperate servos grasped and clamored for more. Countless millennia had marred the universe with a trail of bloodshed left in their wake. Death and an end to the pain was all either had sought; for one it was the death of hatred and a cycle of violence, but for the other, it was to destroy an obsession, one that had been burned into him by the greed of those that had wanted the very same in a burst of jealousy and fear. They feared the power of this other soul, and for good reason: the Light and Life of the universe burned within him, and only the darkest of Shadows and Destruction could snuff it out.

In theory, at least. For as long as their souls remained, neither one could even think of such things.

Under the pale light of a distant moon, one far from the bustling cities of their home world’s revived state, Chaos and Order lay tangled on a calm, desolate shoreline. The waves of a pink-tinted ocean licked at the sands near their pedes, a soft and soothing sound that was easily blocked out in their joint state. For days now they had been wandering the lonely, forgotten world, yet another stop on their seemingly endless tour of the cosmos that they had both left a standing impact on. The silence of the moment was a welcomed addition to their newfound life of freedom.

Freedom. What an odd concept to two souls forged for power and control.

For one, it had been the culmination of millions of years worth of prayer and devotion, a life dedicated to the people and the universe, and to all but himself. The same could not be said for the other, who lay atop him now in a quiet devotion of his own, with greedy digits trailing up and down his side. For that soul, the only goal had been absolute control. Through brainwashing and fear he had captivated audiences in the thousands, the hundreds of thousands. And to those that remained, he made them believe that the only way to their salvation was the elimination of all who disagreed with them.

And so began ten million years of anguish for countless civilizations.

“You know… this is quite the unusual place, my dear.”

His vocals were as smooth and intoxicating as they had been the day they had met, surrounded by so many hopeful souls at a rally meant to raise anger in a society so bent and broken by corruption. A glance had been shared between them, optics locked in a way where countless words were passed in only a few brief seconds. Their souls had reacted on a plane neither one understood completely, all except on one level: they were connected, somehow. And that connection, from then on, would be all that mattered.

“Unusual how?”

“I have never seen this world until now… and, it seems, this world has never been graced by our kind. This place has never known the… painful _touch_ of our ferocity.”

The word was accentuated by a digit placed against the seam in the center of his reflective chestplates. A little smile cracked at the corner of his lips, and he looked down to see those stunning teal optics staring back up at him, filled with an emotion that could only be one thing: relief. For the very first time, they had found a place that had never known the war that had taken so many, the entropy that had threatened to rip it all apart, and the anguish that had filled their souls throughout it all. “What do you think?”

“Me?” His own deep tone echoed out into the night, carried off by the gentle winds coming from the sea. It was a sound that had soothed so many in his life, and even now, seemed to bring peace to the face of the one that he knew now was the balance that his soul had needed, the key to his own inner tranquility. How odd it was that such a feeling could be attached to one with a name so ridiculous: Megatron. “I think… you’re right. I think we might have finally found something… truly pure.”

A quirked optic ridge. “Are you saying… you’d wish to take that from it? Cause a bit of trouble? Hmm…?”

“Trouble? ...No. Not entirely.”

He held the other gently in his arms, a protective hold on a frame that slotted in so perfectly with his own. It was still such a new life for them both, two souls finally freed from the shackles of their joint existence. There was a role that each was meant to play in this life, parts in a dramatic story that could never be recast; neither one quite understood how to act them out, now that the script had been cast aside. He had left Cybertron soon after its energies had been restored, masking his escape behind a quest meant for peace. Once his crew was established, he had slipped out into the cosmos. 

Most were convinced that he had his own journey that still had not been seen through, and right they were: there was a promise that he needed to keep, a soul that still needed to be pulled back from the breech. Death could not so easily take one that did not want to meet such a fate.

Behind the mirrored glass on his chest, his spark tugged at its other half. Megatron blinked, and his smile faded ever so slightly. “...I see. And to think, you say that I’m the one who can never commit. Hmph.”

“Don’t get me wrong--I agree. We… wandering is nice. I like that we’re just… out here. But it also can’t be what we do for the rest of eternity. It’s just…”

“Neither of us has ever taken well to being grounded, have we?” The former tyrant shifted, pulling himself up so that his helm settled upon his partner’s shoulder: Yes. His. _All_ his. “Well, if this is not it, then what is it you are still looking for, Convoy?”

Between them was an unseen tether, one that had been established long before they had ever met, but one that had brought with it the downfall of the ruler of Chaos and Entropy, and forged a path of Faith and Light that had been shattered by their own fear of a life without the struggles that they had been forged to fight against. What would happen if they finally cast aside their need to fight, their endless drives for peace and power? How would they know that this was the right thing to do?

Perhaps, that was exactly why they needed to do it: walking away was a terrifying unknown in a universe filled with the familiar. Primus had said that their unity would point in such odd directions, hadn’t he? So long as they existed as one, balance would remain.

“I think we’ll know when we get there. But this…?” Shifting beneath his partner’s mass, he turned to rest his forehelm against the other’s, his golden optics dimming as he took in the softening gaze that met him. “I think this is a very important stop on the way to finding where we’re needed next.”

“You know I so loathe it when you’re thinking philosophically.”

“No, you really don’t.”

A roll of the optics. “Just get on with it.”

“So impatient.” He chuckled, gently bumping his helm against the other’s with a smile on his face. “Perhaps I just enjoy the search. I might, believe it or not, enjoy your company. After searching for so long… I pulled you back. Just as I said I would, all those eons ago.”

Megatron’s smile faded as he considered it, and his mate’s words continued: “I let you fall, and it only caused more hurt. The thing is, I didn’t pull you out myself: You reached out. You took my hand, and you came back when I called out to you. Do you remember?”

Something flashed in the other’s optics, a memory; it made them dim slightly as the idea clearly lingered. “...I was trapped in there. I felt his anger… his hatred… his obsession. I called out for my men. For you. Both times he took hold of my head, I could… only think of them, and of you. You… every time.”

“I made you a promise when you cut yourself free. It took awhile for me to keep it… but I’m trying to make up for lost time, now.” He smiled, and Megatron looked up again, his expression hesitant, but knowing. “I’m… sorry.”

“Apologies… apologies again, where they are not needed. You blasted… ugh.” In his arms, the fallen tyrant shuddered slightly. That brought a chuckle out, which was rewarded with a swift glare. “**Never** apologize to me, Prime. There is nothing in this life that you could do that will ever outweigh my crimes. Making me... _wait for your salvation_, or whatever you’re calling it here, is…”

“It hurt you. It _changed_ you. And I’m sorry. I should have... said yes. Because the answer was always yes.”

For a few moments, the only sound that came between them was the subtle crashing of the sea. Neither mech knew what to say, what was appropriate in a situation that was outside of a war room: this was new for both of them, despite having been wandering for a few decades now. Was this what their Creators had intended? Did they truly _have_ to live as such? And if they did not, how were they to forge this new path?

He broke the silence again, his tone soft, but firm: “I don’t know what I want… and I know you don’t either. That’s okay, though. Finding out together just makes it more meaningful. It won’t be perfect… but it will be ours. And, in the end, I think that’s how we’ll know it’s right… for us.”

A scoff was received from that, but somehow, it ended up turning into a bit of a chuckle. “You’re losing your way with words, my dear… an inspiring speech to most, that was not.”

“But to you…?”

Megatron met his gaze one last time, and leaned up to catch his deep blue lipplates in a soft, meaningful kiss: they belonged to one another, as did their happiness. “For now, it will do. And when it doesn’t, well, I’ll just destroy some poor, unsuspecting star system so that you’ll punch me in the jaw. Then I will be certain, that this is _probably_ better, albeit less erotic.”

“Megatron…”

“What? It was you that ruined the mood with your ridiculous _feelings_… guh.”

Not a moment later, both of them were smiling, their joint gaze fixed upon the stars. Perhaps the peace they had been searching for was there already, and this stop was simply one more on the road to finding the end that would bring them to accepting it: balance was already between them, just as it always had been, and always would be. 

Nothing was impervious to the joint might of Light and Shadow.


End file.
